


Shining Star

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras finds an old picture of Walter in Hellsing Manor.  Gonzoverse with borrowing from The Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 30_kisses LiveJournal, for the theme "superstar."

Seras found the old picture one evening on a shelf in the smaller of the Hellsing libraries. In her nighttime prowling around the manor she had seen many of Sir Integral's family pictures but never this person. It was an old black and white picture of a boy on the verge of manhood. He had dark shaggy hair and a mischievous smile. His eyes looked bright and expressive. The boy was dressed a bit formally, wearing a tie and a waistcoat.

She stood there for a moment, wondering who this was. She was fairly sure this gorgeous boy had not grown up to be one of the Hellsings whose pictures she had seen. Could it be that he had never grown up, that he had died young? Perhaps he was someone's childhood friend or someone else with no strong connection to the family. She couldn't even tell if the photograph had been taken at the manor. She wanted to ask someone who it was, but she didn't want to admit she had been wandering around the manor unsupervised.

At that moment her master appeared in the corner. "Bored, young one?" he drawled.

Seras Victoria started guiltily and put the photograph down.

"I doubt Sir Integral would like you prowling around her house," Alucard went in.

"Do you really think she'd be angry? This room isn't kept locked. Though I suppose locks don't stop you."

"Don't be impudent," replied Alucard. He walked over to her.

"Looking at old pictures?" he asked.

"Yes, I was just trying to figure out who this is," said Seras.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No... should I know?" she asked.

"Well his hair is different but he wears the same clothes."

Seras picked up the photograph again and stared at it in surprise.

"Walter? This is Walter?"

"You don't think it looks like him?" asked Alucard in an amused tone.

"Well, not very much, to be honest."

"I suppose not," said Alucard. "But he was quite fierce and powerful in his days as a Royal Protestant Knight."

"But he was so young!"

"Oh yes, but he was quite the rising star of the Hellsing forces. And no one could exceed him in courage."

"Well that I can imagine, after what I saw when we fought the Valentine Brothers," said Seras.

"He's slowed down now, though. You should have seen him then. He would do anything, including jump out of an airplane without a parachute. He wasn't even afraid of me, or if he was he never showed it. Still isn't, I suppose."

"And did he insult his enemies as he cut them down?" she asked.

"Is that what he was like with Jan Valentine? Yes, that's like the Walter I knew," said her master.

Seras was looking at the picture again.

"He was a very handsome boy," Alucard said. "Everyone said so. He was quite funny and quick-witted also. I imagine he would have had quite a social life if his duties at Hellsing had permitted it. Even as it was, the girls were lining up to kiss him when he went off to war."

As he spoke, Walter himself appeared in the open doorway.

"Do you need anything, Alucard? Or you, Miss Seras?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all," stammered Seras. "I supposed I'm not even allowed to be here."

"Don't be silly," replied Walter. "You're quite welcome to be here. I only came in to get a book." He walked in, perused a shelf opposite them, and selected a volume.

He turned to them and nodded. "Good night, Alucard. Good night, Miss Seras."

When he was gone, Alucard turned to Seras and said, "I know what you're thinking. You're wishing he was still young and looked like he did back then."

"Actually, that's not quite what I was thinking," Seras replied. She smiled at Alucard. "I'm thinking that he is still a charming and attractive man."

She left then, with Alucard's laughter following her.


End file.
